


raise the stakes

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur is a vampire hunter, set out to kill local vampire, Gabriel Agreste. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie’s head peeked out from over the edge of the rooftop, watching her target carefully as he lead his all-too willing victim into the deserted park. She wrestled her camera out of her bag, looking through the lens at him.

His hands trailed along the length of her dress, pushing her back against a tree. Lips pressed to her forehead, then he whispered something sweet to the woman, something that made her smile lazily and nod. 

Gabriel had to have some sort of hypnotist powers, some sort of compel that made women bear their necks for him, give up their lives willingly. 

After all, Nathalie had witnessed a dozen or so vampires up until him, who had to chase down, kidnap, or openly attack their victims. She had killed them all, but none of them were like him. 

She shook her head, watching him bite into her neck. He was quick to finish her off, as they were in a public space. 

It wasn’t ideal, but Nathalie scaled down the edge of the rooftop, keeping an eye on him. When he finished, Gabriel dropped the girl gently, her body crumpling into the grass. 

He started heading in her direction. Nathalie dropped down into the alleyway, ducking behind a dumpster. She pressed her back to the brick wall and considered calling for backup, but it was a solo mission. Calling for help would pull her teammates from other vital assignments. 

She heard him call for his driver, and realized he had to be standing just outside the alley. Nathalie realized, too late, that she had dropped into an alley with no exit. Just another, high, brick wall. 

The one night she didn’t bring her grappling hook. Why had she forgotten it? Nathalie was great at scaling buildings, but Gabriel would see her, and he’d only pull her down. A hook would be so much faster. He might not even look and see her. 

“I know you’re back here, Ms. Sancoeur.” His voice called to her after several minutes, the sound turning into a sinister echo. “The car is waiting.”

Nathalie held her breath, waiting to see if he was bluffing or not, she didn’t dare get the wooden stake from her jacket pocket, lest he hear the rustling. 

His  shoes gave him away as he moved towards her, and then Nathalie  _ did  _ take the wooden stake from her jacket. 

“Now really,” he murmured, coming up on her so quickly she jumped up, pressing her back into the wall and staring at him, “you’re being impolite. Come with me.” 

Her hand tightened around the stake, trying not to look into his eyes. “Not likely.” 

“Oh?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “You’d rather die in a dirty alley?” 

Nathalie shook her head. “I’m not going to be the one dying in a dirty alley, with all due respect.” 

“Well, if I do die, I’d like to do so in the comfort of my own home. Come along,” he said, nearly turning before realizing that she wasn’t following him. “I could just compel you to, Nathalie. Would you rather me make you?” 

“I don’t seem to have a choice regardless,” she snarled back. It would be no use to fight him now, to try to drive a stake into his heart. He would see it coming. “Fine.  _ Fine. _ ” 

His eyes narrowed as she walked past him, heading towards the car. Her hand was still wrapped around the stake as the driver opened the door for her and she slipped inside. 

Gabriel opened the other door and slid into the backseat beside her. “You look nice tonight,” he whispered, “You need to wear this every time you stalk me, you know. The leather looks good on you.” 

Nathalie’s blood ran cold as she thumbed at her leather pants. She still wore the same converse, the same waxed cotton jacket. The only difference from this and the regular hunting outfit was polyester leggings.

“How did I screw up?” She asked him, her voice calculated as she ignored his compliment. “I’ve done this for a decade and a half, how did  _ you _ notice me hunting you?” 

Gabriel chuckled, his eyes dark as they cast over him. “Perhaps I’ll tell you, if you behave. Put the stake away, at least.” 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“You can trust that I won’t try to murder you in a moving car,” he reasoned, his voice dry. “And you watched me kill that woman, you know I’m not lusting after you.” Gabriel exhaled. “I think it’s reasonable to ask the same of you.”

Her lips pressed together as she put the stake away. Not taking her eyes off of him. He seemed amused at her attitude. 

When they arrived at his estate, a bit of a ways out of the city, though not to far, he opened the door for her, gently leading her up the stairs to the front door. “I must say,” he told her, “you’re being very sweet to me.” 

She huffed. “Maybe because I’m walking into a vampire den and hoping you’ll go easy on me.” 

“Oh, dear, I live alone,” Gabriel told her, laughing as though he hadn’t heard a joke before, though it wasn’t even a joke. “You didn’t have that data before you came after me?” 

“I…” Nathalie trailed off. “I forgot what was in your file, actually. I read it a few days ago.” 

Gabriel’s lips pursed. “That’s odd. Maybe you’re forgetful.” 

She scowled as he sat her down in a small study, surrounded by books and dim lamps. “I’m not forgetful.” 

“Again, strange. Would you like a glass of wine, or maybe some food before we start?” He suddenly asked. “I know  _ I  _ just ate, but I didn’t want to deny you the opportunity, on the off-chance that you’re hungry.” 

“That’d...that’d be nice,” Nathalie said. “Not a lot of places around here are open at night. It’d be nice to have a hot meal.” 

“You never work during the day?” Gabriel asked, his eyebrows quirking as he moved towards a desk with a phone. He dialed a number, and pressed the phone to his ear. “My guest will require a hot meal, and a glass of red wine. The usual is fine, thank you.”

“Never,” Nathalie replied. “I kill vampires for a living.” 

“Ah,” he nodded, sitting back down across from her. “I see.”

She was suddenly off-put by how relaxed she was. Her eyes scanned around the room, suddenly confused. Nathalie was supposed to be killing him. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Nathalie said, standing and walking towards him. Then, she was looking down at him. “It’s confusing. Wouldn’t you want to kill me?” 

Gabriel looked up at her with a curious expression. “I think you’ve enchanted me from the moment I saw you,” he admitted. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Do you…” Her voice trailed off as she considered her options, “Do you want me?” 

He smiled at that, and undid a button of his dress shirt. “I’m too old to feel shame. I know what I want from you.” 

Slowly, Nathalie climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. Watching his face light up ever so slightly. She tilted her head down, her lips meeting his. He melted against her, his hands running up her thighs, and then into her hair.

When Nathalie undid several more buttons on Gabriel’s shirt, he began to tug away at her leather jacket, and she leaned back, grinning at him as she took off her jacket, swaying slightly. He was so hypnotized by her which was a nice change. She took the opportunity, grabbing the stake from her inner pocket and shoving it as hard as she could into his-

Gabriel grabbed the stake immediately, throwing her off of him and wrenching it out of hands. Her back slammed into the carpet, air knocked out of her lungs. She got up as he walked towards her, throwing the stake into the fire as he did. 

Nathalie threw herself at him again, trying to punch him in the jaw. He easily dodged her, and she stumbled. She had thrown her entire weight behind her jab and it had suddenly taken everything out of her. 

He easily tripped her, and she found that she had no strength to stand up.

“Why...why do I feel so weak?” She whispered, not to him, but to herself. She had barely fought him and now she was crumpling to the ground. He would take her. Nathalie was simply too exhausted to fight him off. 

Gabriel bent down next to her, wiping the blood off of her face with a handkerchief. “It’s so fun...you’re confused everytime and yet...it’s never not enthralling.” He smiled. “You’re always so sure of yourself, Nathalie. It’s a pleasure when you realize how out of depth you are.” 

She struggled to stand, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn’t put much force into keeping her down, but it was too much for her. “Why-”

“Nathalie,” he cut her off, compelling her for the first time that evening, “I demand you to remember how we first met.”

 

XXX

 

“Five agents have failed thus far,” Her superior told her, handing five files of reports to her. “You need to do something different. All of them tried reconnaissance and were caught before they could continue their mission.” 

Nathalie looked up at her boss, nodding. “You’re asking me to attack him without forethought.” 

“It seems we can’t catch him off guard,” he said, agreeing with. “We know a good deal about Gabriel Agreste. He’s a high-profile vampire, and as close to royalty as they’d get, so you won’t be without information.” 

She nodded. “I understand.” 

“We’ll buy you a plane ticket, of course. You’ll find him and kill him that night and return home the next day.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Three nights later, Nathalie threw the woman out of the way of her target, and immediately shoved the stake into Gabriel’s heart. She was trained to do this. It was second nature. 

He gripped onto the stake with his hands, stopping her before she could pierce his skin. She kicked up towards his elbow and he moved out of the way, twisting her arm behind her back, pressing her into the tree. 

“Drop the stake, miss,” he crooned into her ear. 

Despite her every desire, Nathalie’s fingers uncurled from the stake, and it fell fell to the ground. 

“Claire,” he called to the woman he had been intending to feed on. “You will never speak of this night to anyone. Go home.”

He turned back to her, her cheek pressed into the bark. Gabriel looked at her with a curious expression. “Sixth times the charm, isn’t it?” 

Nathalie said nothing, and he let her go, she turned, and he pressed her back into the tree. “Don’t move,” Gabriel told her, his eyes staring into hers. She looked back at him, his grey blue eyes somehow convincing her that not moving was her best option. “Who are you?” 

“Nathalie Sancoeur.” 

His eyebrows quirked. He brushed a hand along her pants pockets, sending shivers down her spine. He plucked out her wallet, opening it and glancing over the ID. He then found her phone. “When do you need to check in with your superior?” 

“Eighteen hours, and then I have a plane…” Why was she volunteering this information? Nathalie glanced away, her mind slightly foggy. 

He let out a breath, placing the phone and wallet in his own pockets. He called for his driver to pick them up, and then he grabbed her wrist, dragging her along, out of the park and onto the sidewalk. 

“I can’t believe you’re a huntress,” he commented. “The huntresses I’ve met are more...less…” Gabriel’s voice trailed off. “I’ve never met one as beautiful as you, I must admit. Are you green? You’re significantly less scarred.” 

She glanced away, trying to focus her breathing. 

“Answer me.” 

“I’m one of the best. Good huntresses don’t get scars,” she answered. Then, everything clicked into place, she stared at him. “You’re  _ making _ me do things! That’s how all the other hunters failed!” 

He smiled at that. His eyebrows raised as she tried to wrench her wrist free of him. He didn’t let go. “Now Nathalie, you know that’s a bad idea. I have your phone and wallet. How far can you really go without those?” 

She stilled. “I suppose I won’t be able to get anywhere.” 

Gabriel nodded. “And you don’t really want to leave me, do you?” 

Nathalie shook her head. “I don’t.” 

“Then why don’t you stand here and behave yourself? The car will be here shortly.” 

“Yes,” she replied. “That makes the most sense.” 

“Good, you’re a smart young woman,” he said. “As smart as you are beautiful.”

Nathalie smiled. “Thank you for saying so.” 

When they arrived to the mansion, Gabriel lead her to an extravagant bedroom. It seemed to be his. He went behind her, stripping her of her jacket, and undoing several buttons on her blouse. Her mind seemed to catch up when his fingers brushed her neck, and then he was removing bobby pins from her hair. 

“Wait,” she gasped, stepping away from him. Her mind was finally clear. He hadn’t compelled her to do anything in some time, and it had to have faded. “Please--if you’re going to kill me just do it, sir, I can’t-” 

“I won’t kill you,” he replied. “I thought killing two hunters would be enough to get you people off my back, and now you’re the sixth. I have a different plan in mind for you, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

She stepped further away from him, and he closed the distance between them. “You don’t want to disappoint me,” he told her, thought she didn’t feel any different from before. Nathalie realized he could will her at any moment, regardless of his phrasing. “And besides, if I had to be hunted by anyone, I’d prefer it to be a woman such as yourself.” 

Nathalie shivered as he ran a hand up her jaw, and then brushed her hand out of the way. “Get away-” 

“I’m going to turn you into a vampire.” He announced, brushing her hair aside decidedly. “I’m going to hypnotize you until further notice. You will not know anything different. Your employer won’t know anything different. I will think of everything.”

“Then w-why turn me into a vampire?” 

“You won’t  _ know  _ you’re a vampire,” he snapped. “Calm down. I can’t trust you not to kill me, so I’ll make sure you’re weak. You won’t even know what you need.” 

“No, please-” 

“Sit down on the bed,” he commanded her, suddenly. “I won’t have you weeping, either.” 

Nathalie tried to hesitate, but realized her feet were already moving, her body betraying her thoughts as she sat on the edge of the grandiose bed. “Don’t do this,” she murmured. “I-”

“You have already cheated me out of a meal tonight, Ms. Sancoeur,” he told her, pushing her back and climbing on top of her. “I will force you into silence for the rest of the evening if you keep up this incessant pleading. Is that what you want?” 

Her eyes began to water, and she shook her head. “No.” 

“Hey, hey,” his voice softened, and he dragged a finger gently along her cheeks. “Don’t cry. Think of how many times you’ll get to meet me. Won’t that be fun?” 

“We’ve already met.” Her eyes squinted as he stared up at his amused expression. “You’re going to erase my memory?” 

“Well, we’ll have to sell it to your bosses,” he replied. “Besides, I think it’ll be a nice game to play.” 

“Wait-” 

“What did I say about the pleading, Nathalie?” Gabriel interrupted her. “Move your neck.”

Some eighteen hours later, Nathalie’s fangs were still punctured into her sire’s wrist, greedily drinking his blood as he held her against him.

Her phone rang, and she moved away his wrist, though not before kissing away the spare drops of blood. “I have to check in,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

“Of course,” he whispered, planting a kiss in her hair. “Why don’t you check in with them, and let them know that you’re still observing me, and that you haven’t gotten caught.” 

“They ordered me to attempt to kill you on sight,” she told him without thinking. “I’m not supposed to observe you.”

“Let them know I evaded you, then. Go,” he suddenly ordered her. “Say anything you can to make sure our cover isn’t blown.”

She rushed across the room, scrambling to find her phone. Nathalie answered, “Renaissance reporting.” 

“Were you successful, Nathalie?” Her superior asked. 

“No,” she murmured. “I got close, but he evaded me. I’m going to lie low in the city for a week or two and try again.” 

Her superior held his breath for a few moments. “You’re sure you can do this? We can bring you home-” 

“No, I can do this, I’ll stay in the city and make arrangements,” Nathalie replied quickly. “I’ll check in at this time in two weeks, sir. Hopefully with better news.” 

She hung up the phone, and turned back to Gabriel. “Was that sufficient?” 

“You were perfect,” he replied, getting up and standing in front of her. Gabriel kissed her forehead, and sighed. “This is going to require a bit more focus, Nathalie. Can you focus on listening to me?” 

“Sure.” Nathalie replied. 

“You’re going to forget the events of tonight. You’re going to find an apartment in the city, and observe me until you’re ready to try to kill me again. You are a vampire hunter and I’m your target.” He let out a breath. “You will not contact your superiors or anyone in your group under any circumstances. They are all too busy with other assignments to help you.” 

She nodded. “Okay.”

After putting her in the clothes she had arrived in, Gabriel walked her downstairs, where they me the driver at the door. “This is George. He is driving you from the airport to a real estate agent’s office.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll see you in a few days,” he told her, absentmindedly kissing her cheek. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

“I won’t.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie blinked, staring up at Gabriel as tears sprang to her eyes. “How many times have you done this?” 

He smiled, brushing tears away from her cheeks. It was infuriating how he kept doing that. “Only a month or so,” he told her. “It hasn’t been bad.” 

She shook her head. “Maybe for you.” 

Gabriel helped her up, sitting her down on a fainting couch. “What can I say? You’re making things more interesting around here.” 

A knock came to the study door, and Gabriel got up, opening the door and accepting something. She heard him uncork a large bottle, and opened her eyes, watching him pour a dark liquid into a glass. He waved the glass under her nose. “Drink up.” 

She coughed, shaking her head despite how heavenly the drink smelled. “No, I can’t.”

He chuckled, moving closer and bringing the rim of the glass to her lips. “It’s this, or I bring in a human and force you to murder them. Come on, Nathalie. It’s warm.” 

“I can’t  _ be  _ this,” she replied, moving away.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and dipped his fingers in the glass. He brought the fingers to her lips, and she tasted the faint drops, before sucking on his fingers gently. He moved the glass back to her, and she started to drink the blood. Pretty soon, she had finished the glass, but she still wasn’t satisfied. 

“More, pet?” 

“Please,” she whispered, taking the glass from him and gulping it down as well. Her strength continued to return, her senses sharpened as she finished the glass.

He smirked at her. “You do this every time,” Gabriel commented, taking the glass from her and setting it aside. Gabriel smirked as he climbed on top of her, kissing her neck. “You think you’ll kill me now, won’t you? You’ll kiss me, you’ll roll us off the couch, try to grab the something and make a move, won’t you?” 

Nathalie stilled under him, and he grinned. “I didn’t think you’d have me so figured out.” 

“We’re both creatures of pattern,” he whispered. “I’ve been studying you as much as you’ve been studying me.” 

She blinked up at him. “Can I...can I convince you not to erase my memory?”

His eyes widened at that, “You’ve never asked that before.” He noticed how she perked up, if just a little. “But, no. I don’t trust you, huntress. Not yet.” 

“Gabriel.” 

“Stop talking.” He replied, his voice suddenly taking on a tone that she couldn’t resist. “I need you to listen to me carefully…”


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie’s eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling of her apartment. She sat up, glancing around the familiar room. 

She felt refreshed, more than she had in the past couple days. Getting out of bed, she strolled over to the small desk in her room, the one that had come with the apartment, like the rest of the furniture. 

Her eyes fell to the file. How had dust already settled onto it. Nathalie opened it, and read the information on her mark. 

_ Gabriel Agreste.  _

Glazing over the rest of the file, Nathalie went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. It was odd, pretty much empty. Time had to move slower, as she was stalking her target. Still, it was nice of her employer to give her a safehouse for a few days.

The food in her fridge hadn’t appealed to her, so she headed out of the apartment, locking it behind her. 

She found herself at a bar, because she had woken up at nine o’clock at night. Nathalie bit into shitty bar tacos, took a sip of her cocktail, and let out a breath. Bar food was awful, but grocery stores weren’t open, and the tacos were cheap for her budget.

It was lonely here, but she’d be going home soon. A few days of stalking Gabriel Agreste and then she’d be home.

A man slid into the seat next to her. “Can I buy you the next one?” He asked her, in a very American accent.

Nathalie glanced over to him, glancing him up in down. He ran a hand through his purple purple hair, grinning at her beyond his beard. “Sure.” 

“Jagged,” he introduced himself, waving the bartender over to them. 

“Nathalie,” she replied, her eyes sparkling. It was a good way to begin the day, in her mind. Her day was about to begin, at least. 

“I’ll have a beer, thanks,” the man told the bartender, “And what are you having?” 

“Oh, just a rum and coke,” she replied, her gaze sharpening at him. She took note of his canines as he smiled, but he seemed to be human. That was a good sign. “Thank you,” she said, once the bartender set down another drink next to her half-drinken one. 

He glanced down at her food. “Did you not eat dinner?” 

“Oh,” Nathalie looked down. “I work nights. I didn’t feel like making breakfast so I came here.” 

The purple-haired man stared at her. “What do you do?” 

“Bounty hunter.” 

It was a lie, but most people bought into it. Nathalie didn’t talk about vampires, lest one overhear her. And most people didn’t think they existed. 

His eyes brightened. “You’re kidding.” 

“Yeah,” she murmured. “You’d be surprised at how many rich guys try to escape their money troubles.” Nathalie glanced up at him as she finished her first drink. “What do you do?” 

Jagged grinned, “I’m an elf.” 

Nathalie tilted her head to the side, “You’re lying.” 

He brought his wrist to her, right under her nose. She smelt the most heavenly scent she had ever smelt in her life. “Is that enough to convince you, Nathalie?” 

Her eyes glazed over for a second. “I...I suppose I haven’t smelled an elf before,” she replied, slightly dazed. She focused her mind as soon as he drew away. Nathalie wanted to say that he was wearing a strong but attractive cologne, but she knew better. 

Hunters had suspected for centuries that there were other magical folk, but had left them alone.  _ They  _ didn’t kill humans. 

Nathalie knew that she had to know more. More about him, at least. 

 

XXX

 

She had brought him back upstairs, to her apartment. Nathalie straddled him on the bed, kissing him. He was so sweet smelling, delicious in a way. She ripped away at his clothing as he began to pull away from kissing her, ripping away her own clothing. 

“You can…” he trailed off as he moaned, his voice songlike. “Nathalie…” 

“What?” she asked, kissing his jaw, his ear as they tangled themselves in her sheets. 

“...You can bite me,” he told her, albeit sheepishly as he breathed. “I like it.” 

She chuckled, nipping at his skin. “I’ve  _ been  _ biting you.” 

“No,” he said, his eyes half-lidded. “You can suck my blood, Nat, please...I…” He cried as her playing with him immediately stopped. 

She stared at him. “I’m not a vampire,” she ground out. “I’m a vampire hunter.” 

He sat up, looking at her with a confused expression. “You’re a vampire,” he answered immediately.

Nathalie shook her head. “I’m human. I’m sorry you had the wrong idea about me.” 

Jagged stared at her for a few seconds, genuinely confounded. He held out a palm, and suddenly, a small knife appeared in his hand. Without a word, he drew a line across his wrist.

Hunger overtook her as she moved to him, sucking on his wrist. She felt her teeth shift, biting him. He was sweet like candy. 

His hand rested on her back while she did this. Then, he whispered. “Nathalie, that’s enough.” 

Reluctantly, she pulled away. He wiped tears from her cheek. She had not been in control. She was a vampire. “I don’t understand.” 

Jagged sighed. “Do you remember being turned?” 

“No,” she murmured. “I arrived here yesterday. This is a safe house my company has. I’m a vampire hunter.” 

He nodded. “What color were the plane’s seats?” 

She was about to speak, but she had to jog her memory. Somehow she had forgotten.

Jagged got off the bed, and moved to the file on her bed. “Your memory’s been erased, love,” he told her, flipping open the papers. “Ah. Gabriel, you old fool.” 

Nathalie moved to the edge of the bed, wiping the blood that spilt on her chin away. “What about him?” 

“He’s a royal,” he supplied. “He can do mind control and shit. What’s this...killed five vampire hunters before you?” 

She nodded. “I don’t understand.” 

“He’s keeping you around to keep the other vampire hunters off his back. He’s erased your memory so you don’t know any different.” Jagged frowned. “When were you planning to strike?”

“In two nights.”

“Your flight information...you flew in a month ago,” he said, his voice small. “He’s been doing this over and over.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie rolled up her sleeve, checking to make sure the permanent marker hadn’t smudged. 

 

  * __You are a vampire.__


  * _Gabriel Agreste turned you._


  * _He is erasing your memory._



 

She pressed her back into a tree, listening to him walk his date through the park. Jagged had left her apartment a few hours before, telling her that he didn’t want to be anywhere near there, if Gabriel found out about him. 

Her superiors told her to kill him on sight. Why had she hesitated? Nathalie shook her head. She didn’t know exactly how she had failed. 

Still. She moved silently against the grass, his back to her as he held his victim to him, against a tall set of bushes. 

Nathalie held the stake in her hands, watching him waste away the eerily silent women. When she was near, he glanced over his shoulder to her. “Don’t move, Nathalie.”

She froze in her place, standing behind him just out of reach. This was the mind control. He seemed annoyed, as he resumed killing his date. He dropped her and turned to Nathalie.

“It’s nice to see you,” he told her in a slightly cheered up tone. “Let’s go, the car is waiting.” 

Nathalie didn’t move. She knew, deep down, that she could, but she didn’t. Her hands gripped around the stake. “No.” 

He smiled. “I could force you to come along,” he told her, in the same slightly-jovial voice he had used before. “Is that what you want, Nathalie?” 

Her eyes cast downward she stepped away. “No, I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” she replied. Nathalie glanced away, his eyes threatening tears. She blinked, brushing that all aside. “It was a mistake to come here. I’m sorry I followed you, sir.” 

“You didn’t follow me,” he pointed out irritatedly, “you were  _ hunting  _ me. There is a difference.”

“I-” 

“Follow me, Nathalie,” Gabriel cut her off, in a bored tone. 

They were sitting in the car soon afterwards, riding along the road to wherever they were going. She was so conscious of him there. Moreso, when he leaned closer, lips nearly brushing her ear. 

“You’re quiet tonight,” he teased. “Something on your mind, Nathalie?” 

“I…” she trailed off. “No.” 

He tilted his head to the side. “Is it about the woman in the park? You can’t be too mad at me. It’s what I do.” 

“It’s  _ wrong _ ,” she turned to him, practically growling. “You’re a monster.” 

The vampire brushed a hand along her chin. “Forgive me,” he replied, asking her instead of compelling her, “it’s better than feasting on you now, isn’t it?” His head tilted down, his lips brushing against her neck. “Would you like that?” 

“N-no.” 

He nodded, pulling away. “Then don’t pout, Nathalie. Consider yourself lucky that you’re alive.” 

She frowned. “For now.” 

He considered that, but didn’t answer. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie stepped into the foyer, glancing around for a few seconds. It was abandoned, as far as she could tell. Gabriel seemed to only employ a driver, though he said that he had a wait staff. 

She felt hands slid around her waist. “You’re earlier than I expected,” he admitted, murmuring into her ear. “I’d like you to join me for dinner.” 

Pulling away from him, she shook her head. “I’m not doing anything with you,” she spat back. “I’m going home.” 

“Home?” he asked her. “You don’t want to go home, do you?” 

“No,” she answered him, as though his fingers were pressing against a perfectly-tuned piano. Nathalie tried to fight the urge, but failed to disagree. “I don’t want to go home.” 

He softened. “And you’d like to join me for dinner?” 

“I would.” 

“Good,” he replied, he held out his hand for her, and she took it, because holding his hand made her happy. “I’ve bought a nice dress for you to wear,” he added. “Isn’t that nice?” 

“It’s very nice,” Nathalie replied, grinning at him as he lead her up the stairs. Doubt and worry drifted off. She was so pleased to be with him. 

She snapped out of the daze when Gabriel handed her a dress, in a spare bedroom. She stared at it, and then stared at him. “I can’t,” she said. “Please, Gabriel, I’ll do anything, just not the dress.” 

“Why not?” He asked. “It’s a nice dress.” 

In other circumstances, she would agree. It was a beautiful shade of ruby red, matching the streak in her hair. It was a long, draping gown that would flatter everything she had to offer. 

But It was strapless, without sleeves. 

“I agree,” she answered. “It’s just too much, I can’t.” 

“Why? You aren’t normally this defiant.” 

She said nothing, and he closed the distance between them. “Tell me why you can’t wear this dress, Nathalie,” he stated, his voice deadly. 

“I have writing on my arm,” she admitted, tears springing down her cheeks as she looked down. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Writing on your arm?” He asked, incredulous. Setting down the dress down on the bed, he turned back to her. “Show me.” 

Her hands shook as she took off her jacket, and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. Nathalie showed him her arm and watched his expression go from confusion to shock. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Save it,” he replied, his voice low. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I met a fairy and he asked me to suck his blood.” 

“But he knew about me?” 

“Your file is on my desk,” she replied, trying to inch away from him. “Is it true?” 

He grinned at her. “Oh, yes. We’ve had quite the fun, haven’t we?” 

Nathalie shrugged. “I don’t remember.” 

Gabriel’s regarded her. Then, he moved closer to her, his hand brushing her shoulders. He looked down at her with a blank expression, thinking about something. She avoided his gaze, closing her eyes and just  _ waiting.  _

She felt him press a kiss to her forehead. Nathalie opened her eyes, looking up. “What are you doing.” 

“I have decided that you are to stay here,” he told her. 

Nathalie pulled away from him. “No, I won’t tell anyone, please don’t keep me here.” 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, if something were to happen to you, your little guild would send another hunter after me.” Gabriel smiled, his eyes bright. “And I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been enjoying our time together.”  He moved to the door. “Clean yourself up and get dressed. You will join me for dinner tonight.”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie entered the dining room, freshly showered, her hair in loose curls. The ink on her arm had washed off the most part. 

He stood, “Nathalie, you look more stunning than I imagined.”

She smiled weakly, moving to the chair he pulled out for her. Nathalie sat down, shivering slightly. 

“I could get used to this,” he admitted, sitting down at the head of the table and pouring her a glass of wine. “I was getting bored of the usual leggings and dingy jackets.” 

Nathalie took a small sip. “I like my wardrobe, thank you.” 

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Well, while you’re here, you’ll need to dress as befitting my household. I cannot have you embarrassing me.”

“Isn’t kidnapping pretty embarrassing for you?”

“No.” He replied. He smiled at her. “I’m trying to be nice you, Nathalie. Can’t you return the favor?” 

Nathalie glared at him. “Very well.” 

Gabriel nodded. He reached for a small bell on the table, and rang it. A servant brought them both plates of dinner, as well as a small basket of bread. 

“Thank you,” Nathalie murmured, staring down at the plate of food. Gabriel nodded to them. When they left the dining room, Nathalie swallowed. “Are they vampires?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. “There’s a mix amongst the staff. The humans are off limits, of course.” 

Nathalie’s eyes narrowed. “Oh good, and here I thought vampires were evil monsters.”

“What does that make you, pet?” He asked her, taking a small bite of steak. 

Taking a sip of wine, Nathalie answered, “An evil monster’s plaything, apparently.” 

He chuckled, but it was a moment where he sobered. “You will act as my right hand,” Gabriel told her. “I need an assistant, and perhaps you can act this way in private, but in front of others, you need to be exemplary.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m going to work for you?”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “If I’ve learned anything about you, it’s that you don’t want to be compelled.” His eyes darkened a bit. “You like to be in control, Nathalie, and I’m willing to give it to you, but I’m always willing to take.”

“I don’t have a choice.” 

His fingers brushed over the top of her palm. “I’m giving you a chance to make the best of this situation. You could easily thrive here with me.” 

“You could erase my memory and let me go, too.” She pointed out, “Like you’ve been doing.” 

“Perhaps you’d like to remember every single instance?” He asked her suddenly. “I’ve done it before to you, but it only reaffirms your hatred towards being compelled.” Gabriel glanced away, “I’ve grown tired of watching you beg and cry to me for some kind of mercy. It’s depressing.”

“It is by your doing.” 

“So you’re blaming now, for trying to offer something different to you?” Gabriel asked her, slightly indignant. “I won’t compel you to comply. You are more than welcome to drift around the estate doing nothing all day. Of course, I will have you continue to check in with your superiors.” 

She stared at him for a few more moments. Not saying anything, just...contemplating why he would even make the effort with her. He was going the extra mile to keep vampire hunters away from him when he could easily take them down. 

Gabriel shook his head, irritated and officially grumpy. He stood, leaving his half finished dinner behind. “If you choose to work for me, come to my office at 8 PM tomorrow. I’m having a wardrobe delivered for you in a few days.”

“Good night, Gabriel.” 

“Good night.” He replied, still fuming as he closed the door behind him, leaving her to interpret his intentions. 

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

She entered is office the next morning, fifteen minutes to eight in the afternoon. He was already at his desk, looking over something on his laptop. 

“Sit,” he told her, to the chair across from his desk. “I have a meeting this morning that I need you to attend.” 

Nathalie didn’t smile as she sat down. “Would you like me to take notes, sir?” 

“No,” Gabriel replied. “Just go along with whatever I say.” 

There was a knock at the door, and he seemed to relax slightly. “Come in. Nathalie, come here.”

They met a servant in the office, who held neatly folded clothes in her arms. Her words were lost on Nathalie’s ears. The servant smelled delicious. Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her daze. 

“It’s perfect Marie, thank you,” he was saying to the woman, taking the folded clothing and passing it to Nathalie. “The bathroom is right behind you, please get dressed quickly.” 

Nathalie nodded, and quickly escaped to the bathroom. She didn’t quite understand. She had never been than hungry for a human. Then again, she didn’t know before now. And her interaction with Jagged happened so quickly, inevitably after night of drinking blood, that she wouldn’t ever understand what she had felt before. 

Had she just hungered for something she didn’t know?

She put on the clothing, grimacing at the outfit. A casual sundress and flats. It wasn’t anywhere near as formal as Gabriel’s three-piece suit and tie. Nathalie emerged from the bathroom, and Gabriel turned to her. “I don’t think this is going to work,” she told him, her hands brushing against the chiffon. “It’s not really work appropriate.” 

Gabriel nodded, checking his watch. “It’s a vast improvement over your previous outfit.” 

Nathalie stared at him. He realized she was staring. She watched him try to compose himself, and fail. 

“Is there something I can do, sir?” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come here,” he whispered, his voice laced with fear. “Stand by my side and smile politely.” 

She realized two seconds later that he was compelling her to be next to him. Nathalie smiled, not sure of anything. 

“Come in.” He said, his hand brushing against her back.

A man, seeming to be about Gabriel’s age, entered the room. “Your Majesty,” he bowed to Gabriel quickly, out of courtesy. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Lord Thomas,” he replied smoothly. “Allow me to introduce you to my fiance, Nathalie.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord,” she stated, her voice trembling slightly. 

The gentleman moved to her, and although she reached out to shake his hand, he ended up kissing the back of her palm. She felt him sniff her, and scoff. He dropped her hand, and Nathalie placed her hands behind her back. 

“With all due respect, Gabriel, you can’t be serious,” he turned to him. “Are you seriously engaged to this commoner?” 

“It is none of your concern,” he replied. 

Lord Thomas smiled. “I have introduced you to my daughter on several occasions now, Your Majesty. You cannot seriously be rejecting such a fortuitous match.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I have already been married, if you recall.” 

“And you insult her memory with this concubine,” Thomas replied. “My daughter is a wonderful match for you, Your Majesty. You are squandering a great opportunity for well-bred heirs.” 

“I have my son. Perhaps your memory is failing you,” Gabriel stated coldly. “You will not stand here and insult your future queen any further. Apologize at once.” 

Nathalie knew he wasn’t being compelled. He watched the two men stare each other for a few seconds before Thomas sharply nodded, turning to Nathalie. “My deepest apologies,” he murmured, his head slightly bowed, “I spoke rudely of you in a way that was unbefitting your station, and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright.” She answered. “I trust it won’t happen again.” 

“Of course.” 

“It would be best if you left,” Gabriel announced, “It was nice seeing you.” 

“Yes. Have a good day, Your Majesty.” 

“And you, Lord Thomas.”

When they were alone again. Nathalie stared at him. His whole body seemed to relax, melting into the confident jackass she knew. “Nathalie-” 

“Are you a  _ king _ ?” She asked, not quite able to mask her shock, her horror. 

He smirked, turning away from her. “I used to enjoy when you realized that you were out of your depths, Nathalie. When you would learn something that had been hidden. Of course, that was by my design.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were a king!” 

“It slips my mind half the time,” he admitted. “I do very little besides living my life as I please and making sure my council carries out my will.” Gabriel smiled at her as he sat back down at the desk. When she joined him, he went on, “I had not meant to shock you, Nathalie. I meant to tell you that I intend for you to pose as my fiance, but not so  _ soon _ .” 

Nathalie leaned back. “I don’t understand.” 

“Lord Thomas is from one of the lower royal houses,” he admitted. “He drops by unexpectedly to offer his daughter up for marriage. Others harass me as well. After my wife died, I decided that I wouldn’t remarry.” 

She grimaced. “You’re a widower?” 

“Oh, yes. My wife was killed by vampire hunters, actually,” he replied, his voice cutting. 

Nathalie winced. “I’m sorry.” 

“It was not you. I checked,” Gabriel replied. “It was fifty or so years ago, and I’m certain you weren’t alive. Your people don’t have a concept of royal vampires anyway, to them we were just a random couple.” 

“But your powers,” she replied. “The compelling.” 

“I cannot stop a bullet mid-flight,” he said, his expression pained. “Or an arrow. It was too late for her by the time I got control of the situation. Your guild used very effective poison until I eliminated the production supply.”

“I’ve never heard of a vampire poison.”

“I made sure it was forgotten.” Gabriel breathed out. “I have been lucky, that the hunters have only sent short range attackers to me. It is vital that you keep up your communication with them, Nathalie.” 

She nodded, looking down at her hands. “Alright, sir.” 

“It is not too hard. Alec is an idiot,” Gabriel told her. “I’ve been feeding you lines for some time. I’ll be there as well.” 

This was not as comforting as he had obviously hoped. 

Nathalie glanced up to him. “I guess it’s just weird lying to my friends and family, Your Majesty.” 

Gabriel let out a sigh. “None of this ‘Your Majesty’ nonsense. At least from you.” 

She frowned. “Very well.”

“Is it weird that I’m the vampire king of Europe?” He asked her. “It’s weird.” 

“No, I just… I’m  _ never  _ going to marry you, Gabriel,” she told him firmly, standing up and clasping her hands behind her back. “I don’t know what it is you want me to do here, but I’m not ever going to forgive you for what you’ve done.” 

He nodded. “I have no interest in remarrying, even if it were you, Nathalie. Thank you for your candor,” Gabriel replied, picking up a pen and opening a file. “Could you fetch a coffee? A vanilla latte with skim milk.” 

“Sure,” Nathalie answered, turning and leaving the room. She headed across the estate and realized she had no idea where the kitchen was. 

She made her way through the dining room, and then found the kitchen. A guard looked at her, a tall burly man with mutton chops and gray hair. “Can I help you, Ms. Sancoeur?” 

Nathalie stared at him. “Mr. Agreste asked for coffee.” 

“Ah,” he murmured, gesturing to an espresso maker. “It’s automatic. Add in the milk from the fridge.” 

She nodded, setting herself to work. “So I take it we’ve run into each other before?” 

“A few times,” he replied. “His Majesty’s driver. George.”

Nathalie nodded. “Oh, we had to have met last night, I’m sorry for not remembering.” 

“You never remember.” 

She froze for a second, before resuming what she was doing. “Oh, right,” Nathalie said, trying to laugh that off. “That asshole.”

“His Majesty is a good man,” George replied, looking at her with a blank expression. “His Majesty is fond of you.”

She stared at him. Waiting for the coffee cup to finish filling up, Nathalie shook her head. “He just plays games,” she told him quietly, turning back to the coffeemaker. 

George said nothing. 

Nathalie left the kitchen, holding the coffee and heading back to the office. She hoped Gabriel was in a better mood, at least.

She returned to the office, setting the cup down on his desk. 

“Thank you,” he replied without looking up. “That will be all for today, Nathalie.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I’ll have more work for you tomorrow,” he told her, glancing up at her briefly. “There’s a library on the second floor. It might due for you to study vampiric history and law.” 

“Okay.” 

“There is a gym facility on the first sub-level. I’m sure a few guards would love to spar and train with you, if you like,” he went on. “There’s a rose garden in the backyard as well, and a pool.”

Nathalie glanced down, “Sure. Thank you, sir.” 

“It’s no trouble,” he replied, returning to his work.

She left his office without another word. 

 

XXX

 

She was going at it against George, sparing at him with training daggers. He was large and strong, but thankfully, she was quicker and a tad more experienced. 

Her leg sweeped his ankles, and he fell to the ground in a big thump. 

“Well done, Ms. Sancoeur,” she heard a voice call across the room. Nathalie turned to Gabriel, who strolled across the training floor. “How about one with me?” 

Nathalie took him in, the t-shirt, the gym shorts that stopped mid-thigh, the sneakers. “Sure.” 

He grinned, and pointed over to the rack of weapons. “Do you sword fight?” 

“I’m versatile,” she replied. 

Gabriel moved back to her, handing her a sword. She took it at its hilt, testing its weight on her wrist. “Now, the thing about being a vampire-HEY!” He blocked her first hit towards him, jumping away. “That was not fair,” he told her with a glare.

She moved to him again, attempting to strike him. “Hunters don’t play fair, pretty boy.” 

“Oh,” he parried her, moving around her and trying to find an opening at her side. “Have we gotten to pet names?” 

She spun to face him, her feet sliding across the mat. It was soon that they were nothing but a flurry of attempted blows, dancing around each other easily. Gabriel was a skilled fighter, and although he was probably more skilled than her, Nathalie had unshakeable instincts and reflexes. 

Gabriel ended the fight by dropping and knocking the back of her knees out from under her. He caught her as she fell, but she ended up pulling him down with her, still trying to get the upper hand. 

The fight was over when Gabriel was on top of her, his hands on gripping around her wrists. 

“Okay, fine,” Nathalie bit up at him. “You win, get off me.” 

To his credit, he chuckled and rolled over, sprang up, and turned to give her a hand. “You must train with me more,” he murmured. 

Nathalie felt her heart stop as he grinned at her, genuinely happy and smiling. He  _ was  _ fond of her. Still, she nodded. “Sure, it’ll be a nice experiment.” 

“Would it?” 

She waved her hands at him. “ _ What could have been! _ ” Nathalie told him in a sarcastic tone.

Gabriel laughed at that, clasping a hand to her shoulder. “I feel awful about walking out on our dinner last night,” he said to her. “Would you be a lamb and join me again tonight? I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Oh,” she smiled at him. “That’d be nice.” 

His face lit up, though he looked away, trying to hide his reaction from her as she felt a growing sense of horror. “Good, good,” he handed off their sparring instruments to a guard. “Can you be ready to go out in an hour?”

She smiled, “I don’t have any clothes, I had to borrow these from one of the guards.” 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at that, looking delighted. “A few things were delivered today,” he replied. “They should be in your closet now. Don’t worry,” he assured her, “I had my designer try to keep up the sporty goth thing you do...but, more formal, I suppose.” 

_ That  _ made Nathalie laugh. “Is that how I dress or how you want me to dress?” 

“I had him throw a few wildcards in,” he admitted. “Just to see how it played out.” 

“Like?”

“I suppose you’ll see,” he answered. 

 

XXX

 

Inevitably, Nathalie came downstairs forty-five minutes in a short black dress, with tasteful lace sleeves. She found one of the ‘wildcards’, a pair of red heels, and put those on as well. 

Gabriel looked up at her from the foyer, smiling at her politely. “You look lovely, Nathalie.” 

“Thank you,” she told him, moving towards the dining room. “What are we having?” 

He pursed his lips. “We are going out tonight,” he told her slowly. “I know a restaurant owner who’s going to open for an hour or two for us.” 

Nathalie’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding?” 

“We need to celebrate!” He told her, taking her arm in his and leading her out the door. 

She laughed at that. “What are we celebrating?” 

He opened the car door for her. “The start of a good friendship?” 

_ You liar.  _ She slid into the car, and he closed the passenger door. Nathalie glanced down at her hands as he got into the driver’s seat. 

Gabriel slid into the driver’s seat, smiling to himself as the gated fence opened and he drove the two of them into the city. 

“Will this restaurant owner expect me to…” Nathalie looked up at the passing street signs. “Act like your fiance?” 

“Oh, he’s a lich,” Gabriel replied. “He does  _ not  _ care about anything that happens with the vampires.”

Nathalie stared at him. “What?! ” 

“Oh, you’ll be okay.” He told her. “We’ll have fun.”

He pulled into an alley, parking his car. They entered the restaurant through a side door. The owner greeted them immediately. “Gabriel, you ugly fuck, what are you doing?” 

“I’m coming to see you, Bernard,” he replied, grinning.

The man scoffed. Nathalie got a good look at them as they stepped into the dimly lit restaurant and sat at the bar. He was boney, chiseled and bald as though his skull was pressed against his pale skin perfectly. “You only come by when you’re in a good mood.” The man eyed her, “Is this your good mood, Gabriel?” 

“Nathalie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She told him, putting her hand out for him to shake. 

Bernard shook her hand, and his demeanor changed. He stared at Gabriel with a certain intensity Nathalie couldn’t understand. “You bring a vampire hunter here?” 

“How did you know?” She asked, genuinely surprised. 

He flipped her hand over, revealing her palm. “Look at this callus between your thumb and pointy finger, young lady.” Bernard ran a bony finger over it. “You get this from holding a sword, dagger, a stake.” He eyed Gabriel, who had gone behind the bar and was pouring himself a drink. “You know about this, prince boy?” 

“Oh yes,” he replied, looking at Nathalie carefully. “We have an arrangement.” 

Bernard shook his head. “You have a seat at the bar, young lady, I’ll bring you a nice dinner. Gabriel can have an  _ okay  _ dinner.”

She sat down. “Do you know how to make a dirty martini?” 

He nodded. “I’ve had several centuries to learn, preparing me for this exact moment.” Gabriel pulled a dark bottle from out from the mini-fridge under the bar. He poured dark red liquid into a shooter, before adding a dash of grenadine. 

She took the shooter. Tossing it back and tasting the blood against her lips, she flipped the empty glass over. Gabriel grinned at her, and poured the martini out of the cocktail shaker for her. Nathalie took a sip and beamed. “Where’d you learn how to do this?” 

“Oh, after mid-life crisis or two, you learn how to bartend,” he replied. “Where’d you learn to like a dirty martini?” 

“Oh, a rich, much older boyfriend,” she replied, standing and taking her glass with her. “I’m going to go see if your friend needs help in the kitchen.” 

He smiled at that as she left, heading into the back. 

Bernard looked up at her. “Oh good, come here.” 

The smell of rotting carcass filled her nostrils and she looked down at what he was working on. A rotting pig that had to have been dead for days. Nathalie wretched, standing near the door. 

“Come here, huntress,” he told her, gesturing her to stand next to him. “I won’t hurt you. Gabriel is too crazy for you.” 

Nathalie let out a breath, bringing herself to stand next to him, despite her overwhelming urge to vomit. “You’ve known him a long time?”

“Ah, yes,” Bernard replied, taking her wrist. “This will only hurt a little bit, huntress.” 

He ran the kitchen knife across her wrist. Tilting her hand over, he let her blood drop on the rotting carcass. The lich murmured a few things, in a low guttural growl that chilled Nathalie down to her bones.

It was in a blink of an eye that the pig was alive, looking as good as new. 

“Would you look at that,” he teased, the wound on Nathalie’s wrist healing easily, “only the blood of good-hearted virgins could bring that pigs-”

“You’re lying!” She exclaimed.

“Okay yes, the virgin part. But you do have a good heart,” he told her, picking the pig up and off the metal counter, ignoring it’s squealing. “You’re good for him. Go keep him company and I’ll have dinner out soon.” 

She nodded. “Sure.” 

Nathalie sat next to Gabriel at the bar.

“Did you help?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Oh, just bringing a very, very dead pig back to life,” she told him. 

He smiled at that. “That’s nice of you.” Gabriel glanced down. “When he was a kid his village was going through a famine, crops and cattle died in droves...but becoming a lich saved him, and his community.”

“What, was it the potato famine?” 

“No, it was a millenia ago, in Rome,” Gabriel replied. 

 

XXX

 

It took Nathalie about two more days to realize that she was there to keep Gabriel company. He was content to give her as little work as possible. 

He handed her her cellphone when she sat down across from him. 

“Oh my god,” she said, picking it up and turning it over in her hands, “How have I not missed this?” Nathalie gave that thought a pause, and stared at him. “You’re a snake.” 

“I’m a great snake,” he replied. “Call your guy and check in.” 

Nathalie nodded, dialing the number and setting the phone down on speaker. “Sancoeur to Pollard,” she stated to the receptionist that answered. 

“Nathalie, I want an explanation,” her superior stated. “It’s been a month of this bullshit.” 

She shook her head. “It takes time, I’ve been getting closer and closer-” 

“I sent another hunter to Paris,” he told her. “And from what he’s gathered about you, we’ve decided to go in another direction.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t know, Nathalie. Rumors about you bringing strange, well-dressed men to your apartment, strange drivers,” he replied. “Just what are you doing?” 

“G-gathering intel, I mean-”

“Sleeping around with your mark,” Pollard cut her off. “Honestly, if I didn’t know-”

Gabriel hung up the phone and sighed. “Our cover up is blown.” 

Nathalie leaned back, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” He replied. “I do not mind laying low in the mansion for a few months.” 

She pressed her lips together. “Really? What about...blood?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “A few of the humans around here don’t mind getting their blood drawn when things get dicey. We’ll be fine.” 

Nathalie nodded. “Good,” 

He rolled his eyes. “It’ll be torture, but we’ll have each other. It won’t be too boring around here.” 

A knock at the door startled her. Gabriel let out a breath. “What is it?” 

The door opened and Nathalie turned. A young man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, poked his head through the door. He had bright green eyes and a head of the fluffiest blonde hair Nathalie had ever seen. “Father? Are you busy?” 

Gabriel stood, stared at his apparently son and nodded. “Come in, Adrien. I’d like you to meet someone.” 

Adrien stepped into the room, and Nathalie froze. Gabriel's son had arrived. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nathalie had been sent out of the office immediately after being introduced to Gabriel’s son, Adrien. They had both seemed disappointed, when Gabriel dismissed her to discuss the circumstances with his son. 

So, she had taken a book, and sat on an iron bench in the rose garden, looking out over the tiled pool. It was a stunning, lush garden, clearly designed to be stunning in the middle of the night. 

Nathalie heard footsteps approaching her, and glanced over, expecting Gabriel.

“My mother really enjoyed building this garden,” Adrien commented, his voice soft. “I didn't mean to interrupt, though, I always try to come by here when I visit.”

Nathalie stood. “Of course, I'll excuse myself, your highness.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s alright. I wanted to get to know you anyway, since you'll be working with Father.”

“Oh,” she created a sigh of relief. “I was worried I'd have to pretend to be Gabriel’s fiance.”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled. “I've been trying to get him an assistant for decades, I'm glad he's so fond of you.”

She shivered a bit at that. “I suppose.” Nathalie glanced over to him. “You must take after your mother.” 

He grinned at that, laughter escaping his lips. It was so unlike his father, that she wasn’t sure they were related. “I do.” 

Adrien glanced down at his hands, resting between the two of them. Nathalie had made herself as small as he had approached. “I know you didn’t kill my mom,” he said. “But did you ever...do you regret what you did? Killing all of those vampires?” 

Nathalie looked at him for a few moments, the shadows of the pool against his face. He  _ did _ look like his father, in that moment. His expression had turned into something darker. “I don’t know,” Nathalie replied.

“What if hunter did that to you?” Adrien asked. “What if a hunter tried to kill you?” 

“I would let them, I suppose.” Nathalie sucked in a small breath. “I’m sure this isn’t what you want to hear at all. I’m sorry, your highness.” 

“Adrien.” 

“...Adrien,” she finally addressed him. “I didn’t get a choice in any of this, and I’m trying to make the best of a bad situation.” 

He nodded. “That comes with the royal family, I’m afraid.” Adrien leaned back a bit. “Though, I guess you’ll be joining the family officially soon? That’s cool,I mean, I really didn’t think--”

“I won’t,” she cut him off as soon as his meaning set in. “I won’t be marrying your father.” 

“No?”

“No.” 

Adrien nodded. “He really likes you. Father, I mean, he’s not--well…” His voice trailed off as another figured approached them. 

Gabriel stood in front of them. “You both wandered off,” he commented, glancing around the garden apprehensively. He looked like he didn’t want to be there, while also appearing as though he hadn’t stepped foot in the garden in ages. 

_ His wife built the garden,  _ she thought sadly,  _ no wonder he doesn’t like it here.  _ “Perhaps we should head inside? I can let the kitchen know that Adrien will be joining us for dinner--obviously,” she turned to the young man, “you don’t have to, if you’re not going to stay long.” 

“No, I’ll stay for dinner,” Adrien assured her, glancing up at his father with a hopeful expression. 

His father took a deep breath. “Of course you may stay for dinner, Adrien,” he told his son with some difficulty, “you are always welcome here.” Gabriel regarded him for a few more seconds before turning to Nathalie. “We have more to discuss before dinner, Nathalie.” 

She stood, nodded sharply. “Of course, sir. It was nice talking to you, Adrien.”

“Same to you, Nat. See you soon.” 

Nathalie suppressed a frown at the nickname, following Gabriel out of the rose garden and back into the mansion. Gabriel had been silent, on edge until they reached his office. 

“I don’t think it would be appropriate for you to get close to my son,” he announced, after closing the door. 

She frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t realize that I had crossed a line.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “He is a hopeless romantic. Adrien is enamored with this whole concept of a false engagement, and nothing I said could convince him that nothing romantic would develop between us. It would be best to keep the two of you apart until his fascination passes.” 

Nathalie raised her eyebrows at that. “I see.” 

His eyes sharpened, staring at her. “What?” 

“It’s nothing, sir.” 

“You can tell me,” Gabriel tried to softly convince her, “I won’t be upset, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie shook her head. “It really is nothing to concern yourself over, sir.” 

“How odd. I am very concerned,” he commented. “Please tell me.” 

She glanced down. “It’s just clear that I’m here to keep you company, Gabriel.” Nathalie didn’t meet his eyes as he took a step towards her, “I think you would’ve killed me, but it’s obvious that you’re affected.” 

“I’m affected?” He whispered. “That’s what you think?” 

Nathalie’s eyes shot up to his. “You have doted on me from the moment I arrived,” she argued. “I may not have all of my memories, but I’m certain that you’re fond of me.” 

Gabriel shot her a pitiful smile. “You think I’m in love with you?” 

“You said it, not me, Gabriel.” 

His hands clasped her arms. “I’ve never known you to be foolish until now, Nathalie.” His voice grew cold as he spoke, his grip tightening despite how frozen she was. “You are here because you have proven to be useful to me, and you haven’t bored me. Believe me, the moment you stop being useful--the  _ moment  _ I grow bored of you, you’re gone.” 

There was a combination of fear and anger that flashed through Nathalie’s mind, but she nodded. 

“I spent the last hour reminding my son that I don’t wish to be married again. There will be consequences if I have to repeat myself to you, considering the fact that you should know better,” he went on. “Not only that, but you’ve rejected me without any prompting on my part. This is what you want, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” she said, not being compelled to do so. 

He finally let her go, and she took a step back. “Was there anything else, sir?” 

“No, you are dismissed,” he told her, turning his back and heading towards his desk.

Nathalie turned on her heel, quickly exiting the office as quickly as she could. She sequestered herself in the library until dinner. 

Marie found her, and took her back to her bedroom, where she had set out an outfit for dinner. 

“Do I really have to change?”

“It would be appropriate, Ms. Sancoeur,” she replied quietly, handing the dress to her.

Nathalie didn't take the dress. Rather, she began to undress, turning away from Marie as she did. “Is he in a better mood, Marie?”

“I don't know what you mean, Ms. Sancoeur.” Marie handed the dress to her, a short, black thing. “His majesty…” Marie trailed off as Nathalie stepped into the dress. 

“What?” Nathalie asked, stepping back so Marie could zip her. 

“He’s been in a better mood since you've appeared in his life, Ms. Sancoeur,” she finally said. 

_ That's hard to believe.  _ Nathalie slipped on her heels. “Thank you, Marie. I'll head downstairs in a few minutes.” 

Nathalie held her breath until Marie closed the door. After that, she checked her reflection in the mirror. 

Carefully, Nathalie pulled her hairstyle apart. Her bun fell, lock by lock until her hair was down in dark, straight streaks. 

It was different, but Nathalie tucked a few pieces behind her ear, sucked it up, and headed downstairs. 

Gabriel and Adrien we're already waiting when Nathalie entered the dining room. They both stood upon seeing her. 

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting,” she told them as she sat down in the seat across from Adrien. 

“It's alright,” Adrien told her, grinning. “We weren’t waiting long.”

Nathalie smiled back at him. “Good,” she said. “What did I miss?”

“Father wants me to marry and have heirs,” he told her. “And I'd rather not, you know.”

“It's your duty, Adrien,” Gabriel told him firmly. “If you ever want to be king, you have to do this.”

“Was marrying mom your duty?”

Gabriel glared at his son. “You know I loved your mother, Adrien. I miss her constantly. She would tell you that you can find love in any circumstances.”

Nathalie averted her gaze, looking down a the plate of food that had been served. She took a sip of blood, swallowing thickly. 

“What do you think, Nathalie?” Adrien asked her innocently. 

“It doesn't matter what she thinks,” Gabriel snapped back.

Nathalie stared at him until he met her gaze and leaned back. “Very well. What do you think?”

“Hunters had arranged marriages as well,” she admitted. “My parents died before they could arrange anything for me, and I was never injured for long enough to settle down.”

“Do you regret that?” Adrien asked her easily.

“Not really.”

Adrien frowned. “I guess you have to settle down now, don't you?”

Nathalie nodded, “I suppose.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie was undressing for the evening. Dinner had been fine, though Adrien had quickly excused himself to his own rooms once it was over. Afterwards, Gabriel dismissed her, letting her know he’d need her in the morning to manage his correspondence. 

She hadn’t expected him, then, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Nathalie opened the door to a still pristine Gabriel. He stepped into the room, glancing around. “I thought it went without saying that you may decorate the room to your liking. That’s my mistake, Nathalie,” he commented, if only to break the ice.

“I kind of like it,” Nathalie replied, closing the door. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Gabriel regarded her: the nightgown, slippers, and the gently braided hair. She shivered a bit under his gaze, and he seemed to notice that. “I wanted to apologize,” he admitted, clasping his hands behind his back. “For earlier. For my behavior for the entire evening, really.”

Nathalie nodded, glancing down. “It’s fine, sir. I understand--” 

“Don’t say that,” he cut her off, and then winced as Nathalie’s mouth slammed shut, compelled for the first time since that first night. “I’m sorry. I mean...you don’t have to tell me what you think I want to hear, Nathalie. Please continue.” 

She opened her mouth. “I understand that you didn’t want to give your son the wrong impression of me.” 

Gabriel shook his head, glancing down. Her back was still pressed against the door and he ushered her closer. Then, they were sitting in chairs around the lit fireplace. 

He didn’t speak for a few minutes. “I am fond of you.” 

“I know.” She replied, “When did it happen?” 

Gabriel stared at her. “You do not remember.” 

Nathalie smiled. “Make me.” 

He sighed. “It’s not as though it’s a pleasant memory for you.”

“I won’t mind it.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Fine, come over here.” He stood and assisted her to her feet. Then, his fingers were on his temples. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “We’ve done this before. Just focus on me.” Gabriel smiled at her. “I want you to remember the fourth time you met me, Nathalie.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie had followed Gabriel all the way to a fancy bar and restaurant. Ironically, it was the same one that he had taken to her that second night of staying with him. She slipped into the seat next to him, which was bold of her, but he was alone, and so was she. 

She picked up a small drinks menu, quietly waiting for the bartender to come by. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked her. “Unless you’re waiting for someone?”

Nathalie shook her head, suppressing a grin at how easy this was going to be. “I’m not waiting for anyone.” 

“No?” He raised his eyebrows. “That’s a shame,” he smiled easily at her then. He held out his hand to her. “Gabriel Agreste.” 

She took his hand easily, smiling back at him. “Nathalie Sancoeur.” 

When the bartender came around, she ordered a dirty martini, and Gabriel instructed the man to put in on his tab. “Thank you.”

Gabriel smiled, watching the bartender make her the drink. “So, what do you do for a living, Nathalie?” 

“I’m an administrative assistant,” she replied. “You?” 

He grinned at that, he glanced around, checking to see if they would be overheard. “I’m a vampire,” he whispered, leaning into her ear.

Nathalie pulled away, staring at him. “Y-you are?” 

Gabriel thanked the bartender, and turned back to her. “Oh, yes, Nathalie.” 

She took a sip of her martini, glancing away from him and wondering if this was the best idea.

“So why don’t you tell me what you  _ really  _ do, Nathalie.” 

Her eyes snapped back to his, knowing immediately that her cover was blown. “A vampire hunter.” 

“Oh,” Gabriel smiled, “How about a truce for the night?” He held up his glass. 

With a sigh, she clicked her glass to his, wincing at the sound coming out of her mouth. “Deal.” 

He nodded. “I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted. “I saw you when you arrived to Paris, you know.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yes,” he said. “I thought you were stunning from afar.”

“And up close, Gabriel?” 

“Breathtaking.”

Nathalie glanced down at her drink, feeling her cheeks flush. “That’s...incredibly kind of you to say, all things considered.” 

“I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true,” he replied quietly. “Can I convince you not to try to kill me tonight, sweet Nathalie?” 

She let out a breath. “No. I want to kill you and go home.” 

Gabriel nodded. “You have a husband waiting for you?” 

“I don’t have anything,” she replied, “or anyone, back home. I’d rather just get this over with, don’t you?” 

He glanced down. “So you have nothing?” 

Nathalie shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. “I have this. The mission, I mean. That’s something.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You deserve more, in that case,” he told her, pulling out his wallet and placing notes under his empty glass. “Let’s go then, shall we?” 

Nathalie nodded, following him out the door eventually. He met her on the sidewalk, and led her to a car that was waiting for them. She stilled, and he turned back to her, realizing that she wasn’t moving.

“Nathalie, I don’t want to force you into the car,” he said to her. “Please get in.” 

She thought about screaming, and she thought about running. Instead, she shook her head, turned in the other direction. 

He caught up with her. “Nathalie, wait, please.” 

“Get away from me,” Nathalie replied. “I’m going home, I’ll let my guild know to send someone else.” 

Gabriel blanched, “No. Don’t do that, Nathalie.” 

She pulled away from him. “Why? My cover’s been blown.” 

He shook his head. “I enjoy your company,” he told her. “We’ve…” Gabriel glanced down, unsure of himself. 

“Have we met before?”

“Yes.” 

Nathalie frowned. “You’ve...have you been…” She stepped back, shaking. “What are you doing?” 

“I’ve been erasing your memory,” he admitted. “I thought if I tried something different you would--” 

“What,” she cut him off. “Not kill you?” 

Gabriel shook his head, staring at her. “I’ve grown tired of forcing you to go along with my plans, Nathalie. I--” he glanced around, realized a few Parisians had stopped and stared. “Please get in the car, Nathalie. I can compel you if I want, but I’m tired.” 

She stared at him, “No.” 

Gabriel gave her a pointed stare. “Get in the car.” 

Suddenly, her feet were moving before she could stop herself, and she was sitting in the backseat. Gabriel sat in the car beside her. “I’m going to take you back to the estate, and give you a hot meal, and send you on your way,” he said. “We’ll repeat this again.”

“I’ll never love you,” she replied, glaring down at her hands. “I will never accept what you’ve done to me, whatever it is.” 

“I know.” 

“And personally, I’d rather you erase my memory over and over, just so I can try killing you again,” she snapped, furious at his casual tone. “I’ll get it right.” 

He patted her hand, “I’m sure. I’ll try to respect that wish as long as I can.”

 

XXX

 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel had caught her in his arms, before she even realized that she had collapsed. He settled her onto her feet, letting her go and stepping back. “There you have it.” 

“How many times did you erase my memory?” Nathalie asked, staring at him with a wide-eyed expression. 

“Seven times,” Gabriel replied, “I would have kept doing it, but after seeing the ink...it’s too risky.” 

Nathalie frowned. “I suppose looking back now, I wish I had had headphones.” 

“I prepared for that,” he replied. “I took them from you duffel bag along with your phone.”

She stared at him. “You’re...You’re the worst person, you know that, right?” 

Gabriel nodded. “I know.” He breathed out. “Adrien is leaving tomorrow morning, and then we’ll be stuck here for the next few months with the increased hunter activity. I’ll try to be a better person in the meantime.”

Crossing her arms, Nathalie pressed her lips into a thin line. “That’s nice.” 

“I’ll see you in the morning, then.” 

“Goodnight, Gabriel.” 

“Goodnight, Nathalie.”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie...had not met him at the office that morning. She had given it careful consideration, and had slept in, instead, pulling the covers over her head and questioning how she had gotten herself into this predicament. 

The King of Vampires (In France?) was in love with her, of all people. And she had tried to kill him at least seven times. Going on eight, if they couldn’t survive being stuck in his mansion for several months. 

When someone knocked on her door, she had expected it to be Marie with breakfast. Nathalie sat up as the door opened, and Gabriel entered her bedroom. 

“Are you well?” He asked her, setting down platter of food and blood. “You need to eat. You’re still a young vampire and--”

“I'm alright,” she replied, pulling the covers up around him. “Just...still in shock over all of this, sir.”

“I see,” he replied. Gabriel smiled not to her, but to himself. He stood at the foot of her bed, his hands behind his back. “Take all the time you need, of course, but don't waste away. Do eat something.”

“If I don't would you order me too?”

“I would,” Gabriel told her, unhesitating. He sat in the bed, looking down at his hands. “Which isn’t ideal for anyone but I don't want anything happening to you.”

Nathalie frowned. “And if I wanted to leave here? If I left and never came back?”

Gabriel stilled at that. He glanced over to her. “Hypothetically speaking, I would prefer if you stayed, but I wouldn't force you to stay. I want you to be happy. I want you to thrive.” 

“I see,” she replied. “I’m glad I somehow convinced you to love me, it’s going to make my life a bit more convenient.”

“You did not  _ convince  _ me to love you. You only existed as you are now.” He let out a breath. “For what it’s worth, I wish I could go back and change everything from the moment we met.” 

Nathalie let out a breath, “Well you can’t, so the only thing you can hope for is to be better.” 

Carefully, she moved the covers away, going further down the bed. He stiffened as she moved, pressing a short kiss to his cheek. “We haven’t had sex, have we?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “Of course not,” he replied. “The last time we were in a bed together I was turning you.” He paused. “You’ve attempted to seduce, distract, and kill me before, however. That involved some petting.”

“Oh,” she leaned back, an overt smile on her face. “You figured out my plan already.” 

He huffed at that. “I’d feel so put out if all of this was just an elaborate scheme to murder me. Though, of all the people who want to kill me, I’d be pleased if you had the honor. If I had to die, of course,” he quickly added.

“How romantic of you,” she replied, leaning towards him and whispering, “What do you want, if not to die, Your Majesty?” 

“You,” he replied, seeming to deliberately keep his hands off of her. “What do you want?” 

Nathalie pulled him closer to her, and her lips melted against his. Cupping his cheek, Nathalie pulled away, obviously leaving him wanting for more. “I’m willing to figure that out if you are.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short little story!! Thanks for reading and commenting. :)


End file.
